


If You'd Like.

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Series: Daisys and Geraniums [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alex's rarepare, Bathing/Washing, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Songfic, Stealing, adoration, before all the other fics, boyd adores ned, by like 15 years, mention of titanic, pretending to be husbands, rarepare, somewhat mature fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Ned finds himself thinking about his and Boyds new relationship, but soon he realizes Boyd feels the same, and the revel in this new found emotion
Relationships: Edmund "Ned" Chicane/Boyd Mosche
Series: Daisys and Geraniums [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566868
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	If You'd Like.

**Author's Note:**

> Something Stupid by Frank and Nancy Sinatra. listen to it while reading if you would like! it was part of what inspired this fic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elyeN2Orfdc

Boyd drives down the highway, Ned in the passenger seat, working on some messy yawn Ned calls knitting. It is awkward, ever since the other week. It wasn’t unusual for them to make out after heists, it didn’t matter if it was good of bad, it was just the adrenaline. Ned glances to one of the mirrors in the car, seeing the backseat. They kissed so much on that seat. But last week, it was the first time they’d done anything more. Ned glances to Boyd, seeing his curled black hair, his strong arms. 

Suddenly, Boyd moves his hand from the wheel, turning on the stereo, Something Stupid by Nancy Sinatra was on. Ned, after they had sex said he loved Boyd, he ruined the night. Boyd and Ned never said they loved each other, it was more of a mutual understanding.

“Its us.” Boyd says, snapping Ned out of his daze.

“What??” Ned asks, turning to look at Boyd.

“This song. It’s us.” Boyd says, louder this time.

Ned sat back, listening to the song.   
“Huh… I guess you’re right.” Ned mutters, he doesn’t know how to feel about that. But as he was looking down at his knitting, he saw Boyds hand come into his view, gently resting on Neds knee. Ned stares at Boyd, Boyds full lips were pursed, making them look thicker. Ned loves those lips, they were so much bigger than his own, his thin, sharp ones. 

“You’re staring, Ned, don’t you know that's rude?” Boyd glances to him, smirking. Ned let out a whisper of a laugh.

“Well I’m a rude person.” Ned says, Boyd laughs.

“As if.” Boyd puts on his flashers, driving to the side of the road, the Lincoln continental bouncing a little as it drives to the stoney sand. 

“What are you doing?” Ned asks, staring at Boyd. Boyd stops the car, but keeping the radio on.

“Stopping the car.”   
“Why?” Ned asks, putting his knitting down.

“To do something.” Boyd murmurs, pulling Neds face towards him. his fingers pressing over Neds jaw and cheekbones with his wide hands, kissing him slowly, and so deeply, with his plush lips against Neds. Ned practically melts, kissing back slowly, his hand wrapping around Boyds neck. They kiss and kiss,and by the time they stop, Ned couldn’t tell what time it was and his pink lips felt numb.

Ned stares up at Boyd, and he realized, this was the first time they’d done anything, not right after a heist. And Ned smiles, licking his lips softly.

“My dear, you have beautiful lips.” Boyd whispers, his thumb brushing over Neds lower lip.

“I-I..” Ned stutters, before letting out a soft, nearly silent groan.

Boyd smirks, nuzzling into Neds ear, his tongue brushing over a scar on the shell of his ear.

“So beautiful…” Boyd whispers, straight to Neds ear, Ned shivering. Ned slips a hand into Boyds thick hair, his thick, chocolatey brown hair, a couple white hairs pricking his brows and widows peak.

“In a decade, and you have salt and pepper…” Boyd whistles softly, playing with the curls at the end of Neds hair. Ned laughs, softly grabbing Boyds hand.

“You’re always fawning over my hair. It’s like you’re my boyfriend or something.” Ned says, before his eyes widening and staring at Boyd, looking for his reaction. Boyds eyebrows raise, before smirking.

“Boyfriend, aye? Is that what you want, love?” Boyd says, a little quieter now.

“If you’d like.” Ned whispers gently.

Boyd smirks mischievously. He sat back down in the drivers seat, Ned staring at Boyd, panting only slightly.

“So, we’re going to Vegas? That seems perfect for a heist, a good hotel, maybe live a little, if you’d like.” Boyd says, hand on Neds thigh.

“New names?” Ned asks excitedly, grinning.   
“New background. Husbands or colleagues this time?”   
“It’s Vegas, let’s go with husbands this time.” Ned replies, Boyd chuckling.   
“Well then, we should practice, making sure our covers won’t be blown.” Boyd stares at Ned, purposely licking his lips, Ned smiling.

“Should we get rings, for jokes?” Ned says, grinning back at Boyd.

“Sure, for jokes.” 

"Should we have a wedding, for jokes, too?" Ned jokes, a part of truth in it.

"We'll see, once we do the heist."

  
  


"Boyd, we need to go." Ned hisses, having a bag full of stolen goods.

"One moment, Ned!" Boyd hissed back, grabbing a sheathed saber from the wall before running to open doorway Ned was in.

Ned smiles, running to the Lincoln and pushing the bags into the trunk, before hopping into the car, driving off. 

Boyd was leaning over to Ned, his nose presses in his scruffy beard, his lips press on the hollow of his neck. Ned laughs shortly.

"Can't you wait till we're at the hotel?" Ned asks, before groaning, holding Boyds head, gripping his hair as Boyd sucks on his neck.

"I see your point." Ned starts."but, I'd rather not crash my baby for you to get your rocks off." Ned says, Boyd smiling and sitting back down as Ned continues to drive to their hotel.

They had already checked in earlier that day, the two coming in, the woman at the front desk painting her nails boredly. The two got to the elevator, and as soon as the doors close Boyd was on top of Ned, hand on his waist and lips against his, it was a tradition at this point, making out after stealing. The door opened and Boyd walked off to their room, Ned walking fast after him.

"Once we sell these we should get something nice, maybe a good suit, Boyd, you'd look so sexy in a suit, I'm not sure I'd survive." Ned says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You can barely hold on already, I'm not sure I could do that to you." Boyd says huskily, pushing his hands under Neds shirt, his cold hands on his bare sides. Ned shivered.

“Well you better. Maybe a nice, emerald green velvet one?”   
“That’s something we’ll figure out later.” Boyd says, pushing Ned onto the bed, taking off his t-shirt.

“Later huh?”

“Yeah, love.” Boyd says, getting on top of him, pulling Neds overshirt off, his hands on Neds hips. 

“May I, love?” Boyd says, gently, his hands holding his thighs.

“Yes please!” Ned says, Boyd chuckling.

Boyd woke up first, as he usually did, but unlike all the other times he had woken up (in the same bed as Ned or any other time) Ned had wrapped himself close to Boyds sturdy chest, his breath ghosting over Boyds collar bone. Boyd smiles softly, running his fingertips over Neds bare hip and moving over his lovehandles. Boyd loved Neds body, the little dips and curves, the dimples and stretch-marks, the soft hair, his calloused fingers, he loved it all, every single bit of it.

“Boyd..?”   
“Hm?” Boyd replies softly, gently rubbing his hand over Neds waist.

“Good morning, what are you looking at?”

“You, obviously.” Boyd quips back, smiling, Ned smiles, sitting up.

“Oh, like what you see?” Ned says, yawning. He is smiling.

“Definitely.” Boyd pulls Ned close, kissing him slowly.

Ned kisses him back gently, ever so slowly, his hands in his hair. Ned wraps his arms around Boyds neck, pulling him oh so close.

“My love you are so wonderful, let’s get champagne, eat french toast, kiss, let's bathe each other, my love.” Ned whispers against Neds ear. 

“Which first, babe?”

“Bath.”   
“Champagne?”   
“Definitely, Boyd.” Ned kisses him a final time, before getting up off the bed, his bones cracking like an old persons.

Damn, Ned had a nice ass, Boyd thought as his friend- no, colleague- no, his  _ boyfriend  _ walked into the large bathroom. 

“Hey! Ned!” Boyd shouts, leaning back into the bed, like the “paint me like one of your french girls” scene, Ned made him watch that movie the other day.

“What?” Ned leans back into the room.

“You should walk around naked more often, it’s pretty hot, you also have a nice ass.” Boyd says, Ned laughing.   
“I’m glad you like my fat ass.” Ned says, starting to walk away but stops.

“Should I paint you, Boyd Mosche, hottest, buffest man alive?” Ned quipped, Boyd laughing.

“If you’d like, baby.” Boyd smirks, Ned laughing happily.

Boyd would kill to live like this, every day, with Ned in his arms, food in his hand. Like a king. 

He could live like a king, with Ned,  _ forever.  _

He heard the bath start, and he gets up. Opening the curtain to their room. They were high enough up in the hotel it didn’t matter, he was standing for all the world to see him nude as the day he was born. He could hear Ned singing that stupid song on the radio from yesterday, something stupid, or whatever the name was. He actually didn’t mind the song, when Ned sang it. When he wasn’t thinking about how strang it was, feeling the fact he didn’t mind having sex with his colleague. But that felt like days, or even weeks ago now. And he didn’t mind. He wondered if after they eat and have a bath, they’ll look for fake rings, and nice suits. Ned had always seemed to look better in suits, Boyd thought so anyway.

“Ned?”   
“Hm?”   
“We’ll go shopping today, yeah?”   
“As you wish!” Ned says in a sing-songy tone. 

Boyd walks to the bathroom, wrapping Ned up in his arms, smiling softly. His black hair had curled into his face, Ned playing with it.

Both him and Ned would kill, to live like this forever, each other in their arms. 

Ned wondered if they would, one day. 


End file.
